Sumando horas
by weasleyron
Summary: Ron no estaba para nada conforme con la duración de sus encuentros con Hermione. No era justo que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, siempre necesitaba un poco más. Incluso el sumar más horas en sus mini-citas parecía poco para él...


Está claro que los personajes no me pertecen, éstos son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley no podía dejar de preocuparse. Los intentos de respirar lentamente y contar hasta diez para poder tranquilizarse no servían absolutamente para nada. Cuando tenía cinco años Molly, su madre, siempre le había dicho que hiciera ese tipo de 'técnicas' después de abrir un armario de la cocina y no ver allí sus ranas de chocolate. Por aquel entonces Ron no era un niño muy caprichoso en cuanto lo material, ya que conocía perfectamente la situación económica de su familia e intentaba no pedir mucho. Pero en cuanto a la comida, no dejaba pasar ni una. Una rana de chocolate era lo único que hacía al pelirrojo sonreír y sentirse completamente satisfecho. No obstante, cuando comía mucho más de la cuenta, su estómago le hacía jugar malas pasadas.<p>

Pero ahora Ron no pensaba en ello. Ya no le importaban para nada las ranas de chocolate; bueno sí, pero había algo o más bien alguien que le provocaba un dolor más fuerte en el vientre. Y ahí no tenía nada que ver el sistema digestivo, por supuesto. Bastaba una sonrisa de aquel ángel para que Ron pudiera sentir el cielo a tan solo pocos centímetros y un par de mariposas volando en su interior. Cada día se lamentaba de no haber podido darse cuenta antes de aquello que sentía por su chica, Hermione Granger. Su mejor amiga desde los once años y aquella niña tan insoportable y sabelotodo a la que él solía rehuir para no escucharla. Quien iba a decir que ahora no podría vivir sin sus miradas, sus caricias, sus abrazos y sobretodo sus besos. Vivir sin ella, totalmente, sería como estar en el infierno.

Sin embargo, ahora la castaña le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Ron observaba todos los posibles ángulos del paisaje para poder divisarla, pero resultó en vano. El silencio estaba tan presente que los oídos de Ron podían percibir el sonido del movimiento de las nubes. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. Demasiada tranquilidad, demasiada soledad. Maldita sea, la necesitaba a ella, ¿por qué demonios no bajaba de una vez? El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y alzó el rostro para observar la madriguera. Las luces de todas las habitaciones estaban apagadas, menos la de su hermana Ginny, que probablemente estaría pasando un buen momento con Harry. Al pensarlo, sonrió para sí mismo. Era muy gratificante ser testigo de cómo su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban pasando uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas. Harry le hacía feliz y viceversa; con tan solo eso, Ron estaba más que feliz.

El viento se fue incrementando a los pocos minutos y su cabellera rojiza estaba cada vez más despeinada. 'Maldición', pensó en voz alta mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo. Había estado más de diez minutos frente a un espejo intentando arreglarse, cosa que nunca había hecho durante su existencia. Y todo eso lo hacía por Hermione.  
>Hermione, Hermione, Hermione y Hermione. ¿Dónde estaría? Su mente intentaba borrar la posibilidad de que su chica hubiera preferido la idea de quedarse en la habitación con Ginny y Harry. ¿Le habría dejado plantado en su mini-cita de la noche? No, Ron conocía a Hermione. Sabía que no se sentía cómoda a solas con la pareja, sobre todo cuando comenzaban con sus muestras de amor.<p>

Hermione siempre intentaba esconder sus muestras cariñosas cuando estaba con Ron, porque ella no estaba en su casa y le parecía una falta de respeto. Su educación no le permitía hacer ese tipo de cosas y por mucho que Ron intentara convencerla, no daba ningún resultado. Por eso dejaban sus acercamientos para después de la cena o algún momento en el que estuvieran solos; sus pequeñas mini-citas que para Ron eran demasiado cortas.

El pelirrojo se subía por las paredes y el sentimiento de rendición comenzaba a aparecer. Probablemente se había quedado dormida o no había querido bajar para encontrarse con su novio. ¿Estaría enfadada por algo que había hecho o dicho? Ron no paraba de pensar que podía haber pasado y su intranquilidad se multiplicó. Un aire de inseguridad salió por su boca, dándose totalmente por vencido. Era hora de irse a dormir porque era demasiado tarde y estaba claro que su chica no iba a bajar.

Echó un último vistazo al trigo que se movía con ligereza y sus piernas hicieron el intento de girarse para entrar en la madriguera. Pero unas manos frías le taparon los ojos y su cuerpo no pudo desplazarse. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y notaba como sus orejas se iban poniendo del mismo color que su pelo. Aquel tacto era inconfundible, era ella. No le había dejado plantado ni tampoco estaba enfadada. Sonrío hasta mostrar los dientes y puso sus manos junto a los de ella.

- Hola – susurró Hermione en su oreja.

Ron retiró ambas manos de sus ojos para poderse dar la vuelta. Su nariz estaba completamente roja a causa del frío y en sus labios pudo encontrar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

- Creí que no vendrías…– dijo el pelirrojo cogiéndole de nuevo las manos.

- Lo siento pero tu hermano George no podía dormir y no paraba de dar vueltas por la casa. No quería que me viera salir a estas horas, tú ya me entiendes. Y yo pues, me escondí en el baño. Hasta que por fin se dio por vencido y entró en su habitación…no ha sido culpa mía.

- Está bien, lo importante es que estás aquí… – dijo riéndose Ron –…conmigo.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Involuntariamente, los brazos de la chica pasaron al tronco de Ron para poder abrazarlo con fuerza y dejarse caer sobre su regazo. Su oreja quedaba justamente en su pecho y podía escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón. Hermione cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella perfecta melodía. Ron, como era de costumbre, se puso nervioso y colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella para mecerla. Su nariz chocaba con el rebelde cabello de la castaña y eso le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ninguna colonia podría desbancar a aquel olor a rosas, vainilla y el aroma peculiar de Hermione. Ni si quiera el olor a chocolate. Era como una droga, pensaba Ron. Cada vez era más inevitable no poder exhalar aquella fragancia tan dulce y melosa.

- ¿En qué piensas? – musitó Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Mmmm? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender lo que le había dicho. Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca de culpabilidad y miró a aquellos ojos azules.

- ¿Tienes sueño Ron? ¿Quieres irte a dormir? Sé que he bajado demasiado tarde y…– Ron la interrumpió lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡No! Estoy más cómodo que nunca. Cinco minutos más por favor… – suplicó volviendo a la anterior posición. Maldita sea, aquel olor le estaba volviendo loco.

- Te preguntaba que en qué pensabas… – dijo Hermione para romper el silencio.

- En lo bien que hueles…– contestó Ron inspirando con mucha más fuerza.

- ¡Ron no mientas! – dijo riéndose Hermione – No en serio, dime en qué pensabas…

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Debo decir que tu esencia es mucho mejor que la de cualquier comida…incluso más que el chocolate. Es deliciosa…– esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

- Vaya…no sé si sentirme halagada – la castaña volvió a reírse soltando una pequeña carcajada – tú también hueles muy bien.

- No más que tú – dijo Ron mirándole a los ojos.

Hermione sentía que sus piernas le iban a fallar. Aquella mirada de color azul intenso iba a matarla en un momento a otro. ¿Desde cuándo Ron era un romántico empedernido que mostraba los sentimientos cada dos segundos? Vale que desde pequeña sabía que Ron guardaba su lado sensible, pero jamás pudo imaginar que lo iba a manifestar enfrente de ella. Ni si quiera Lavender Brown pudo conseguirlo y eso hacía que Hermione se sintiera completamente feliz.

- Hermione…– dijo Ron interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

- Dime, Ronald – respondió mientras acariciaba con los dedos aquél pelo rojizo y revuelto.

- Yo…esto…te…– Hermione le miró de nuevo a los ojos con duda.

- Tú… ¿qué? – preguntó la castaña con impaciencia. Se dio cuenta de que las pecas de su compañero no podían verse porque estaban camufladas bajo la piel totalmente colorada.

- Ya sabes…no es muy propio de mí decir este tipo de cosas…pero, te…– suspiró con fuerza, bajando el rostro y lamentándose por ser tan cobarde.

- Vamos Ron, no debe ser tan malo. ¿Qué pasa? – le animó su chica. Ron volvió a levantar el rostro para mirarle fijamente.

- Te quiero, Hermione – contestó con rapidez – te quiero desde que tengo memoria, de verdad. Jamás había sentido esto en el interior, ni si quiera sabía que existía. Pero de repente llegas tú con tu forma de ser, con tus discursos repelentes, con tus miles maneras de corregirme y con tus manías y costumbres…y lo cambias todo. – Hermione notaba como sus ojos comenzaban a crear un líquido acuoso – Y creo…creo que me enamoré de ti el primer que nos conocimos…pero era un mocoso que no sabía apreciarte como debía y…bueno…Merlín, esto es complicadísimo – las palabras se le atrabancaban y no le dejaban expresarse – lo estoy haciendo fatal…como todo – se disculpó Ron volviendo a fijar su vista al suelo.

- No, lo estás haciendo perfectamente – le interrumpió Hermione, levantándole el rostro para mirarle fijamente – Ron, es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca…

- ¿De verdad? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

- De verdad.

- Vaya…eso es bueno…– sonrió Ron – ¿Sabes de lo que me arrepiento?

- ¿De qué?

- De no haberte dicho todo esto mucho antes. Ya han pasado tres meses de la guerra y…de nuestro primer beso – su sonrojo se incrementó y nerviosamente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella – y bueno…nunca te había dicho lo que realmente sentía.

- Ron, ¿crees que hace falta? Cada día me demuestras mucho más de lo que mil palabras bonitas podrían hacer… – dijo tocándole su mejilla –...Mira, sé que esto es lo más raro del mundo porque al fin y al cabo, tú eras mi mejor amigo, pero… creo que yo ya sabía desde un principio que tú ibas a ser él.

- ¿Él? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Sí, ya sabes. Él. El chico de mis sueños por así decirlo…– Los ojos de Ron casi salieron de sus orbitas – ¡Ay! Es que todo es muy raro…– dijo riéndose Hermione.

- No, no, sigue. Me encanta que todo esté tan raro… –musitó el pelirrojo, dándole un beso en la frente – y más me encantan nuestras mini-citas…aunque cada vez sean más cortas…

- Eso no es cierto – se quejó Hermione.

- Si que lo es.

- ¡No! Una cosa es que a ti el tiempo se te pase rápido y la otra es que nuestras citas duren menos…pero eso no es verdad, porque cada día sumamos más minutos.

- Segundos, querrás decir…– Hermione rodó los ojos – está bien, está bien. Tú ganas. ¿Qué te parece si…– le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja –…para esta cita…sumamos horas en vez de minutos? – preguntó intencionadamente Ron.

- ¿Qué? …Ni hablar. Es demasiado tarde Ron y…

- Shhhhhht. Hermione déjate llevar por favor…– Al ver que el peligroso se le acercaba peligrosamente, la castaña dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el otro lado mientras las carcajadas salían de su boca.

Ron, al ver que su chica estaba huyendo intencionalmente de él, corrió detrás de ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Observaba como el pelo de Hermione volaba a causa del viento y por eso pudo sentir aquella fragancia tan exquisita chocando contra su nariz. Parecía que aquello le dio bastante energía y consiguió atraparla de la cintura. Hermione se reía con una mano en la boca para que la familia Weasley no la escuchara y no fueran a pillarles. Ron la elevó con delicadeza hasta llevarla al tronco de un árbol y apoyarla en él. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba atrapado entre los brazos fuertes de su chico, no tenía nada que hacer, debía rendirse.

Ron la miró aún riéndose, pero sus carcajadas cesaron al observarla fijamente. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Sus ojos brillaban de alguna forma especial, mucho más que las estrellas de aquella noche. Su pelo estaba totalmente enredado por el viento y su pequeña nariz seguía roja por el frío. Hermione por su parte, también dejo de reírse. Aquella mirada intensa la intimidaba demasiado…y Hermione Granger nunca se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Pero, afortunadamente, Ronald había cambiado muchas cosas en su vida. Le había dado un giro de 360 grados y tampoco imaginaba para nada que alguien como ella pudiera enamorarse en alguien como él. ¡Eran completamente distintos! Sin embargo, algo estaba claro y es que se necesitaban más que nada el uno al otro. Porque Ron Weasley era el hombre perfecto para ella y Hermione Granger era la mujer perfecta para él. Ni los libros, ni la magia podrían explicarlo; era algo mucho más fuerte que podía contra todo.

- Hermione…– experto en interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero le encantaba cuando susurraba su nombre de aquella manera.

- Dime, Ron…– respondió la castaña.

- Aún no me has besado…quiero decir, en esta mini-cita. Aún no lo has hecho…– dijo Ron mirándole los labios y un tono de vergüenza.

Hermione lo miro con ternura y no dudó en posar sus manos en sus mofletes rojos. Se acercó con lentitud y sintió como Ron tragaba con dificultad. Era increíble como lo ponía con tan solo una caricia; Hermione lo llevaba a otro mundo con mucha facilidad. Al verla tan cerca, cerró sus ojos y espero a que sus labios chocaran con los de él. Pero Hermione era mucho más paciente y decidió darle un besito en la frente y luego en la nariz. Ron murmuró algo en forma de queja, no era eso precisamente lo que quería. La castaña sonrió al verlo con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, tenía esa cara de bobo por ella, por sus besos. ¡Y cuanto quería a ese bobo! Era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

No decidió hacerle esperar más y finalmente, sus labios se rozaron con los de él. Ron respiró satisfecho sobre su boca e intensificó más el contacto. Las manos de Hermione pasaron detrás de su cuello para realizar pequeños masajes en aquella zona capilar, mientras que los brazos de Ron, se apoyaban en el tronco para evitar caerse. Definitivamente, se estaba en el paraíso. No había mejor sensación que un beso de aquella chica, de su chica repelente a la que quería con locura. Decidió que uno de sus brazos viajaría a la cintura de Hermione para acercarla un poquito más, y así lo hizo. En aquel momento sus lenguas se rozaron y eso produjo en ambos una corriente eléctrica. Hermione se atrevió a bajar uno de sus brazos también, para llegar al torso del pelirrojo. Con sus dedos recorrió de arriba abajo la tela de la camiseta, hasta que sin quererlo llegó al principio del pantalón.

El cuerpo de Ron se tensó y entreabrió los ojos para observar cual sería su siguiente maniobra, pero sin dejar de besarla. Sus dudas se aclararon cuando la castaña subió la mano rápidamente hasta llevarla a la espalda. Por una parte, Ron se decepcionó, no sabía porque pero su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo mucho más. Se iba a volver loco, más bien, ella le volvía loco. Pero por la otra parte se relajó, quería que su primera vez fuera algo especial. Algo que se diera en un sitio perfecto…porque con ella todo tenía que salir perfecto, nada de meter la pata Ronald.

Ambos se separaron ya que necesitaban un poco de aire. Se miraron a los ojos con las bruscas respiraciones y los latidos del corazón a cien por hora. Ron lo único que hizo fue darle un pequeño beso en el cuello, mientras le abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró totalmente satisfecha mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Ron…se me olvidaba decirte que yo también…te quiero. Te quiero, y mucho. – susurró en su oído.

Ron no dijo nada. Simplemente la abrazó con mucha más fuerza, sin hacerle daño. Hermione sintió como su nariz fría chocaba contra su cuello y en aquel momento supo que acababa de conocer la mejor sensación del mundo. Sentir la respiración del pelirrojo sobre su hombro la reconfortaba, más que cualquier cosa. Le hacía sentir más que bien, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Y es que para ella, Ron era su casa, su hogar.

Para la mala suerte de Ron, los minutos habían pasado demasiado rápidos. Seguramente habrían estado en aquella posición durante más de una hora, escuchando sus respiraciones y varias palabras cariñosas en susurros. El pelirrojo notó como sus parpados se cerraban lentamente pero al darse cuenta, los abrió con brusquedad. No. No se iba a quedar dormido en el hombro de su chica, por muy cómodo que estuviese. Había de aprovechar hasta el último segundo con ella porque no se veía capaz de esperar a la mini-cita de al día siguiente.

- Ron, creo que hoy hemos sumado demasiadas horas – dijo de repente la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Si? Pues a mí se me ha hecho muy corto…

- Yo también quiero que esto no se termine nunca, pero hay que irse a dormir. Mañana Molly nos despertará muy temprano para desayunar y no podremos movernos.

- Si, tienes razón…y además hace un poco de frío – contestó Ron mientras abrazaba a su chica por la cintura y volvían a la madriguera.

Hermione lo observó de reojo mientras abría la puerta principal. Se fijó en sus labios que habían cogido un tono granate, a causa del frío. Su piel estaba más blanca que de costumbre y sus manos grandes temblaban continuamente. Al entrar, aquel particular calor de la familia Weasley se hizo presente y los temblores del pelirrojo habían cesado. La castaña suspiró feliz y sin soltar la mano de Ron, comenzaron a subir las escaleras para llegar a sus propias habitaciones. Ron hizo una mueca desagradable al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Era momento de irse a dormir, de despedirse y no verla hasta mañana. ¿Pero desde cuando dependía tanto de ella?

Rápidamente, Hermione le dio un corto beso en los labios y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

- Descansa Ron…hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches Hermione – dijo con un susurro y sin perder el contacto visual.

Hermione le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Al otro lado, el pelirrojo se había quedado de pie, observando aquella puerta de madera. Estaba seguro de que aquella noche no la olvidaría jamás. Bueno, aquella noche y todos los momentos que aún le quedaban por vivir junto a Hermione. La chica del pelo de estropajo, la chica rata de biblioteca, la chica contestona y cabezona. La chica que había conseguido una revolución dentro de su estómago, la chica que quería más que a nadie en el mundo. La chica de sus sueños.


End file.
